


Dragon Claims and Human Change

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthro Toothless, Anthropomorphic, Bottom!Hiccup, Dragon Culture, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Smut, Viking Culture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup no lo sabía, pero ha sido elegido como el compañero de un dragón. El mundo como lo conoce cambia, dejándole decidir: ¿se queda con los humanos o se va con los dragones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Claims and Human Change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon Claims and Human Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502531) by [selim_nagisokrov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov). 



> Esta es una **traducción autorizada** del fanfic de [**Selim**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov).
> 
> Este fanfic es **SLASH** ; es decir que contendrá situaciones románticas, mpreg, besos, relaciones sexuales, etc. entre hombres (bueno, entre un hombre y un dragón-humanoide), así que si " _no es tu taza de té_ ", te recomiendo que retrocedas **_ahora_**.
> 
> Como mencioné anteriormente, **esta es una traducción** , así que todo el crédito por la historia es para su autora; a mí sólo me pertenecen los errores de traducción. De antemano, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, kudos, bookmarks, etc.

A pesar de que su padre le había suplicado que se quedara dentro, Hiccup sabía que no podía quedarse encerrado en la protección del refugio con los vikingos más débiles. Había algo en el aura de ese día que le decía que debía estar ahí – _tenía_ que estar. Envolvió el bulto en sus brazos con unas mantas, se deslizó por la puerta – más allá de las masas gimiendo – hacia los campos de batalla recién formados. Ese era, quizá, el peor ataque de dragón...

Tomando una respiración profunda, se deslizó evitando a Gobber, quien probablemente había sido asignado a cuidar a los niños, directo al  aire fresco y ardiente. Su bulto se quejó, tratando de escapar de su insoportable prisión. Hiccup no cedería ante su decisión de mantener al niño, su hijo, excluido de los fuegos exteriores. Su propia piel ya tenía un leve enrojecimiento por el calor prometiendo crear una ampolla si se quedaba afuera por más tiempo. Se estremeció ante la idea.

Una larga ala le hizo agacharse, tomando camino hacia la herrería. El pasaje abierto le dio el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia el iluminado cielo nocturno, abarcando a todos los dragones. _Zipplebacks_ , con sus dos largas cabezas, colocados sobre casas ardiendo en busca de... algo. El _Nadder_ sobrevolaba la zona, dirigiendo los ataques con un gruñido. Los Gronckles tendían a distraer a los habitantes del pueblo, volando bajo y aparentando ser más robustos de lo que realmente eran. Un _Terror Terrible_ luchó bajo su pie, luciendo pequeño y olvidado. Le miró con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos de color amarillo, silbó humilde antes de lanzarse contra la ciudad como una rata molesta. Por encima de su cabeza, el cielo nocturno se iluminó cuando una Pesadilla se hizo ver imponente.

No, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que estaba dando una señal.

Los ataques se iluminaron y el pequeño vikingo se movió, a su manera, más allá de los otros vikingos que sólo le mandaron una mirada molesta. Algunos incluso trataron de empujarle de nuevo al refugio, recordándole que el exterior no era lugar para alguien tan pequeño y torpe —Ya viene— murmuró Hiccup, empujándose por delante de ellos hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba un puesto de observación. Se tambaleó hasta los paneles de madera, tratando de llegar a la cima, mientras el dragón se lanzó al azar junto a él, sin tocarle.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Vuelve a ponerte a salvo!

Su padre.

—¡Esto es mi culpa!— gritó Hiccup, mientras seguía escalando —¡Haré que se detengan!

—¡Muchacho!— su padre estaba en camino, moviéndose aún más rápido de lo que Hiccup jamás pudo soñar. Grandes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, levantándole antes de que pudiera llegar a lo más alto —¡Gobber!— luchó para llegar hasta su único hijo y sacarlo del pilar, pero Hiccup estaba firme en tener que llegar hasta allí; el líder dragón ya tenía la mira en su único y amado hijo —¡No voy a perderte de nuevo, hijo!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!— gritó Hiccup —Voy a estar bien… ¡confía en mí!— alzó el codo, golpeando a su padre en la barbilla. Como siempre, hizo poco para disuadir a su padre, pero sí llamó la atención del dragón sobre el pilar que apenas se veía en la noche. El pilar se meció ante el gran peso del dragón, quien se detuvo en la parte superior observando con grandes ojos de color verde amarillo lleno de ira. Hiccup salió del agarre de su padre, volviendo a tomar al bulto en sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras finales.

La mano de su padre cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiccup se aproximaba a la bestia que era mucho más pequeña que algunos de los otros dragones que ahora saqueaban el pueblo pero mucho más poderoso. Hizo que su corazón palpitara, sus nervios se agitaran y su cuerpo pidiera más. Abrió las mantas, dejando que su bulto fuese visto a la luz por primera vez. Además de su padre y parteras, nadie había visto a su hijo y dudaba al pueblo de Berk pudiese ver al bebé esa noche.

—Así que finalmente has venido para llevarnos de regreso, Toothless.

.

Hiccup el inútil había encontrado su primer dragón cuando tenía diez años. Había estado al lado del río, lanzando palos al cielo y tratando de sentirse más como un guerrero vikingo que como una llaga dolorosa que su padre ocultaba cuando estropeaba algo. Una sacudida, mirando por encima del follaje verde, en busca de algo. Ojos de color verde amarillo le devolvieron la mirada, pero no se dio cuenta. Sus sentidos no estaban tan capacitados como los guerreros de su pueblo y, aunque tenso y seguro de haber golpeado _algo_ , continuó por el bosque por su caleta favorita.

No vio al dragón cuando le saltó, empujando su pequeño cuerpo en el barro y suciedad. Tratando de salir gateando de debajo del cuerpo más pesado; gritó y luchó, lanzando tantas obscenidades como pudo para disuadirlo de comérselo, pero sabía que las palabras no le llevarían a ninguna parte cuando una boca llena de dientes afilados se acercó a su cabeza con un gruñido peligroso.

Y así, la criatura se fue sobre sus pasos y avanzó hacia el agua. Hiccup rodó sobre su espalda, mirando al dragón que acababa de perdonarle la vida. Negro y como un gato, era algo que nunca había visto antes – y eso le asustó. Había sólo un puñado de dragones conocidos en Berk y este no estaba anotado en el libro. Se sostuvo del chaleco de piel para salvar su vida, observando al dragón mientras se movía alrededor del lago, acechando a los peces que nadaban. Su larga cola se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante antes de zambullirse saliendo sólo unos segundos más tarde con, aparentemente, la garganta llena.

Hiccup sólo pudo ver a la cosa regurgitar la comida antes de atacar felizmente a la variedad de peces, bocado a la vez. Rodeó al entretenido dragón, revisando su equilibrio mientras se abría camino más cerca al reptil desconocido. _Piensa cosas pequeñas_ , se dijo mientras llegaba dentro del rango de ataque del dragón. No hizo nada, sólo le miró irritado, con un pez colgando de sus labios. Chupó la trucha antes de ir de nuevo a comer de su pila.

Ni siquiera había pasado la larga cola del dragón cuando Hiccup se apartó cuando un pez salió volando delante de él, cayendo en un punto muerto en sus botas. Alzó los brazos sin saber si se trataba de un ataque o de una ofrenda. A juzgar por la forma en que el dragón volvió a comer felizmente, iba a decir que era una ofrenda. Pasó por alto los peces, sin embargo, e hizo un par de pasos más cerca, siendo capaz de casi tocar al dragón. Se volvió sobre su hombro cuando un profundo silbido se escapó de su boca sin labios.

Hiccup se deslizó hacia atrás, tropezando con sus pies cuando el próximo sonido hacia él fue un chillido, directamente en frente de su cara. Un _Furia Nocturna_ , su mente gritó. Iba a morir. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su padre que lo amaba cuando se fue, demasiado loco como para siquiera hablar con el vikingo voluminoso que había dado a entender se podía prescindir del pueblo sin un Hiccup siendo tan _Hiccup_. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de prepararse para la embestida de los ataques. No pasó nada, pudo medio abrir el ojo y ver el dragón acechar sigilosamente su comida desde lejos.

Qué extraño…

Le habían advertido sobre los Furia Nocturna, por supuesto, pero éste no estaba siguiendo las reglas. Le estaba observando, pero no era de su interés. Hiccup cayó de rodillas delante de la ofrenda de pescado que le habían dado, mirando por encima de la comida. El gran dragón se animó, viendo entre Hiccup y el pescado. Poniendo sus manos bajo el pescado, Hiccup lo tomó, alarmado por su tamaño. Había visto a los peces en el paraje claro, ¡pero nunca tan grande! Llevó la cosa hacia la pila del dragón, colocándolo en la parte superior.

La cabeza del dragón giró, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde se fueron tus dientes?— Hiccup se inclinó hacia delante.

El dragón hundió sus uñas, sacando sus dientes de repente. Cuando Hiccup saltó hacia atrás, el dragón volvió a comer de su pila con sus grandes alas levantadas detrás de él. Hiccup movió los hombros tratando de aliviar el temor dentro de él. Hasta ahora, el dragón no había hecho nada para merecer algo de todo ese miedo. Había sido territorial, pero no tan aterradoramente. _Mucho humo pero nada de fuego_ , Hiccup decidió, mientras se acercaba de nuevo al dragón. Esta vez apareció por el costado, para llegar hasta las grandes alas.

Una se pliega antes, empujándole hacia atrás, golpeando al pequeño humano hacia un lado. Hiccup gruñó cuando cayó al suelo, igualmente sorprendido cuando un peso se mantuvo sobre él, un ala del dragón se dejó caer hacia atrás para mantenerlo e inmovilizarlo. Era pesado y caliente, como una manta cómoda. Se movió y giró, tratando de escapar de debajo del dragón. Su espalda se deslizó entre piedras y tierra, su camisa levantándose, su chaleco abriéndose. Después de algunos intentos, Hiccup se encontró riendo.

Todo el miedo hacia el Furia Nocturna desapareció cuando le llamó, burlonamente, desde debajo del ala —¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!— el ala desapareció y el dragón rodó sobre él, pesado y más grande que el ala. La criatura le mostró los dientes afilados, contrastando con el apodo que le dio, pero Hiccup se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para dar marcha atrás. Uñas afiladas se movieron a lo largo de su figura, terminando por enrollarse en el vientre del niño.

La risa escapó de sus labios. ¡Sus costados! ¡Se olvidó de lo cosquilloso que era! Gritó de alegría cuando el dragón repitió ese movimiento con su uña a propósito.

—¡Ja! ¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!— el niño llamó de nuevo, temblando como una hoja por toda la emoción.

Dientes blancos y afilados salieron nuevamente, esta vez pellizcando su barbilla. No le asustaba, sino que le dejó otra sensación agradable a su alrededor. El rugido del voluminoso dragón, el frotar de sus garras a lo largo de su costado, el aliento contra su clavícula, era demasiado. Se dobló de la risa, pidiéndole a la criatura que le dejara – no podía soportarlo más. Bramó cuando los dientes afilados se posaron contra su clavícula. Lo que debería haber sido doloroso sólo le hizo reír. Una punta de su ala le rozó el cuello y el niño jadeó pesadamente. Los dientes se retractaron, rozando con sus encías lo largo de su cuello.

Jadeante, el niño se dejó caer contra el suelo. Sus sentidos volvieron, sus dedos se movieron a su cuello con torpeza —M–me mordiste— gimió de repente. Pensó que habían estado jugando...

—¡Hiccup!

Él y el dragón saltaron. La criatura retractó sus alas, gruñendo ante el vikingo que corría hacia ellos. Hiccup apretó el chaleco alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, tratando de ocultar la mordedura que su amigo le había dado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre había visto lo suficiente como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. El mazo se lanzó hacia adelante hacia el cráneo del dragón, pero falló cuando el Furia Nocturna despegó al aire, dejando al niño y su comida atrás.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su hijo, Stoick tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, mirando por encima los daños causados por el dragón. Los dedos de Hiccup rozaron sobre la mordedura, sin saber cómo manejar esto. La boca del dragón parecía poderosa, ¿por qué no terminó de tomar todo su hombro? Su padre le respondió, con firmeza, que los dragones nunca siguen las reglas. Se aferró a los voluminosos hombros de su padre mientras el hombre le regresaba a la aldea para ser inspeccionado a fondo.

Pasarían meses antes del próximo ataque de un dragón. Mientras que su padre salía con los guerreros vikingos, a Hiccup se le ordenó permanecer dentro – en caso que el dragón volviera a terminar lo que empezó. Hiccup negó con la cabeza, como si el Furia Nocturna fuese a perder el tiempo buscando a un vikingo débil que ni siquiera podía pasar el entrenamiento dragón. El pequeño vikingo se acurrucó en su cama, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se suponía que iba a refugiarse en la sala de armas, pero no quería salir de su casa. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los otros, en los chicos que habían pasado su examen y ahora estaban con sus padres protegiendo la aldea. ¿Acaso su padre no entendía sus preocupaciones?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a convertirse en un hombre, si siempre sería visto como un niño? Ninguna mujer querría a un vikingo que no podía defenderse contra el enemigo constante: los dragones.

Algo cayó sobre el techo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Hiccup miró hacia el techado, esperando que se derrumbara o prendiera fuego. Estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse a pesar de que era vital que saliera de esa casa. Gritó cuando vio un par de ojos de color verde amarillo en su ventana seguido por el color de la noche. Algo forcejeó en su habitación, cada vez más evidente en contraste con su pequeña habitación. Camuflado sin más, el Furia Nocturna se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, mirando a Hiccup con interés.

—¡Toothless!— fue sutil, pero Hiccup ignoró el ala tratando de golpearle la parte superior de su cabeza —No, espera, ¡eres un dragón!— trató de moverse alrededor de la criatura, para tomar su hacha de batalla que seguía apoyada en la pared. Lo único que logró fue que su cuerpo fuese arrojado hacia atrás contra su cama, el gran reptil escabulléndose por su piso para acercarse. Asustado, Hiccup esperó  a que sus dientes le mordieran, pero nunca pasó.

Al abrir los ojos, Hiccup frunció el ceño cuando vio que sujeto a la mandíbula sin dientes del Furia Nocturna había un juguete. Extendiendo la mano, el niño tomó la madera tallada del dragón, observando el intrincado diseño —Se parece a ti— susurró, sin decir nada. El dragón se echó hacia atrás, luciendo satisfecho —¿E-es para mí?— preguntó el niño. Cuando el dragón asintió, Hiccup sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo, ¡el animal le entendía! Su agarre en el juguete se apretó —H-hoy es el comienzo de mi undécimo verano— sonrió, abrazando el juguete contra su pecho. Su padre le había dado esa hacha de batalla de antes y ahora el dragón le daba un juguete —¿De dónde sacaste eso?

El dragón hizo un ruidoso ronroneo, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo con orgullo.

Si Hiccup no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que el dragón estaba tratando de decirle que él lo hizo —Sí, bueno... gracias. Es lindo— tomó el juguete entre sus manos. El dragón arrulló y presionó su nariz aplastada contra la cara de Hiccup. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero Hiccup se lo permitió, lanzando su juguete en el aire. Se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies a través de la habitación, el dragón de madera se levantaba con gracia en el aire —¡Ah! ¡Es otra Furia Nocturna!— se movía por la habitación, moviendo el juguete alrededor mientras haciendo ruidos, como pequeños 'susurros'.

Toothless bailaba a su alrededor, lanzando diversos objetos para unirse al juego. De vez en cuando su cola chasqueaba alrededor, golpeando con fuerza a Hiccup, pero pasó desapercibido ya que ambos jugaban. El pensamiento del pueblo siendo atacado no cruzó por la mente de Hiccup mientras disfrutaba de su tiempo con su nuevo amigo, hasta que la cabeza de la criatura se levantó ante un fuerte rugido en la distancia. Su lengua lamió la cara de Hiccup antes de volar por la ventana, arrullando el cielo antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Hiccup se rió, sosteniendo el juguete contra su pecho antes de apresurarse a ponerse sus botas, mientras el pueblo hizo sonar la bocina que indicaba que los dragones habían huido.

Su padre no tenía conocimiento de estas visitas.

A los dieciséis años, Hiccup estaba en una misión. Sólo tenía un par de horas antes de que cayera la noche y no quería perder su ventana de oportunidad. Si la experiencia le había enseñado algo, dondequiera que estuviese, estaba seguro de que Toothless le seguiría – sobre todo en la víspera de su nacimiento. Tomando un saco de la despensa, Hiccup ignoró la mirada de cuestionamiento de su padre mientras recorría la casa recogiendo cosas.

—Estás muy apurado— su padre le miraba —Tal vez, en lugar de ir a jugar al bosque, deberías quedarte y entrenar con los niños para el próximo examen dragón— sus palabras parecían bastante neutrales pero, para Hiccup, eran un reclamo por haber fallado su examen de nuevo – por quinta vez. Estaba cansado de todo esto, ya no sentía la necesidad de luchar contra los dragones como otros vikingos querían. Después de conocer a Toothless, no se sentía mucho más vikingo de lo que ya era, para empezar. Su padre era el único que lo mantenía en esta aldea en lugar de dejarle ir a buscar otros pueblos.

—Te lo dije, voy a ser un herrero— sus diseños e invenciones habían ganado mucho respeto ante su capacidad de lucha que no había causado nada más que ridículo. Uno de los artículos en su bolsa era una silla de montar que había creado específicamente para Toothless. El dragón no lo sabía, pero iban a _volar_ esta noche.

—Hijo, puedes hacer eso cuando los dragones hayan hecho estafado con tus miembros-

—¿Como Gobber?— picó Hiccup —¿Quieres esperar a que no tenga nada más que un pedazo de madera como torso, para que después pueda hacer algo en lo que soy realmente bueno?— no se refería a él. Todavía admiraba a su padre, pero ya no quería luchar con los valores de ser como todos los demás vikingos. Su padre suspiró, pasándose una mano por su larga barba roja. Siempre había mimado a su hijo, sobre todo después de que su esposa falleció, pero había algunas cosas que nunca pudo aminorar.

—Ve esta noche. Hay otro examen dentro de dos días con los niños— le dijo a su hijo. Cuando Hiccup salía de la habitación, oyó que su padre susurró en voz baja —No sé qué le pasa a ese chico, Valhallaram, pero puede que Thor vea por él.

Acomodando su bolsa, Hiccup se lanzó hacia el bosque. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el suelo, mirando la tierra que se acumulaba en torno a sus pies. Sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas. Se deslizó en el claro, lanzando sus cosas al suelo antes de soltar un grito áspero —¡Lo odio!— mientras pateaba el suelo. Jadeó y gritó, paseando por la zona, como un dragón hambriento antes de que finalmente encontrara la voluntad para refrescarse.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al riachuelo, Hiccup comenzó a pescar, recolectando suficientes truchas para tomar desprevenido al dragón y así poder colocarle la silla sin que se diese cuenta. Recolectaba la primera porción de peces atrapados cuando sintió un peso pesado sobre él, empujando su pequeño cuerpo hacia el agua.

Escupiendo el agua sucia del estanque de su boca, miró a Toothless, que llegó muchas horas antes de lo que usualmente hacía —Has arruinado la sorpresa— escupió saliendo de la laguna, sus ropas pesadas por el agua y un pez extraviado. Sacó al molesto animal de su ropa, lo arrojó al azar al aire, sin impresionarse de que Toothless lo atrapara a mitad de la caída. Abriendo su saco de arpillera, sacó la silla de montar de cuero en la que había estado trabajando durante meses, el diseño cambiaba constantemente mientras observaba el movimiento corporal de Toothless. _No hay necesidad de hacer esto incómodo para el dragón,_ tarareaba en voz baja.

—¡Toothless!— gritó alegremente. El dragón levantó la vista de su pesca privada, observando al adolescente con algo de molestia. _Al menos_ , Hiccup se rió, _ya no es tan sensible al apodo_ —Ven aquí un momento, tengo algo para ti— el dragón lo hizo —Quieto— levantó las manos, lo que indicó el _alto_. El dragón se mantuvo, juguetonamente. Su pata se mantuvo en el aire, justo por encima de la cabeza de Hiccup mientras Toothless ralentizó su respiración para convertirse en una estatua. Una risita escapó de la boca Hiccup, disfrutando de las payasadas del dragón – las que nunca dejarían de hacerle gracia.

Inmerso alrededor del dragón, el vikingo le colocó el arnés. Trabajó rápido en la tarea, sobre todo cuando sintió que el dragón se tensaba debajo de él —¡No!— Hiccup saltó hacia atrás mirando con una sonrisa agradable a Toothless que olfateaba el nuevo accesorio en él. Congeló su cuerpo tratando de tirar del objeto, pero no funcionó —Quiero montarte este verano— agarró a su amigo por el lado de la cara, frotando las escamas justo debajo de la barbilla. El reptil ronroneó, cayendo al suelo, dándole al joven mucho tiempo para tratar de montarle.

Con un pie en la silla, sintió el intento de reptil de soltarse, arrojándolo a un lado. Hiccup gruñó cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo y dos patas negras se estamparon sobre él. Toothless se inclinó, sus colmillos brillando en su boca. El corazón de Hiccup golpeó en su pecho. ¡Corre, idiota! Pateó hacia atrás, empujándose lejos del dragón. Su siguiente paso fue girar y prepararse para empujarse por debajo del pesado reptil. Pies listos, saltó hacia adelante – sólo para que su cuerpo se viera presionado contra la tierra, con afilados colmillos contra la nuca de su cuello.

—¡Aléjate de él, demonio!

—¡Papá!— Hiccup sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Los dientes se cerraron en su chaleco, lo agarraron y lo subieron en la silla. Instintivamente, se agarró de los mangos cuando sintió el viento cálido rozar su cabeza.

El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. ¡Estaba volando!

Alcanzando el cuello del dragón, hizo una mueca cuando Toothless estrechamente esquivó el arma de su padre, disparando en respuesta una bola de fuego que fue extinguida fácilmente por el poderoso líder vikingo. El dragón siseó y comenzó a subir más, su pasajero se aferraba para salvar su vida cuando las nubes corrían por debajo de él. ¡Iba a morir! Apretó con fuerza al arnés de nuevo, sólo para sentir su cuerpo deslizarse. El suelo estaba demasiado lejos, no sería nada si caía de esta altitud —¡Toothless! ¡Llévame de vuelta!— pateó con sus piernas violentamente, pero el dragón no le hizo caso, enderezándose a lo largo de las nubes con un grito a los cielos.

Débilmente, Hiccup pudo ver Berk debajo de ellos, desapareciendo a medida que iban más lejos, hacia rígido norte donde todos los dragones parecían regresar después de la batalla.

Sabiendo que estaba atrapado, Hiccup se mantuvo cerca, presionándose contra el calor del dragón mientras lo alejaban de la civilización, atravesando un campo mágico del que apenas si notó su existencia.


End file.
